Robots may be programmed to perform one or more of a variety of tasks in various environments. Many robots are programmed to utilize one or more end effectors to act upon one or more objects. For example, a robot may utilize a gripper end effector to pick up an object from a first location, move the object to a second location, and drop off the object at the second location. Some additional examples of robot end effectors include nozzle end effectors, suction-based end effectors, magnetic end effectors, hybrid suction/friction end effectors, and material removal end effectors (e.g., drilling tools, laser cutters), to name just a few.